1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of the present invention relates to a cord reel, and more particularly, relates to a hose reel adapted to use as a cord reel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the use of electrical devices becomes more and more prevalent in and about the home, the use of extension cords to supply power to those devices likewise increases. While many hand-held electrical devices have begun employ cordless features, these require re-charging and suffer from a variety of problems such as requiring additional bulk and weight and developing an inability to hold a charge. In addition, larger electrical devices that require a great deal of electrical power to run are not well suited to cordless operation. These larger devices can be gasoline powered, but many users find gas powered devices messy and inconvenient to refill, store, and care for. Thus, although alternatives exist, the use of electrical extension cords is still preferred by many and the use of such cords has not diminished.
However, a drawback to using an electrical extension cord about the home, yard, garage, or shop is the unmanageability of the unraveled cord. Unless restrained in some fashion, the cord tends to become tangled and dirty, may present a tripping hazard to those walking in the vicinity of the cord, and is difficult to re-coil for storage. An unrestrained cord, especially of a longer length or heavy-duty gauge, can also be difficult to transport from its storage location to the location in which it will be used.
A variety of electrical cord managers are available, including winding reels and take-up reels in various configurations. Most of these products are expensive, perhaps making them appropriate for a professional worker who deals with power tools on a daily basis, but not appropriate for a homeowner who uses power tools on a more attenuated basis. In addition, many of the dedicated power cord managers on the market are not sturdy enough for use by either a professional or a homeowner, both of whom require durability in a product designed to manage an electrical extension cord.
A device to manage electrical cords that is both durable and inexpensive is therefore needed.